twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Twihard-fanpire/Grace's Story Chapter 3 (Twihard-fanpire fanfiction)
Once again, this is just fanfiction, written truly for fun and no harm was meant in the creation of it. This is Chapter 3 of my fanfiction, so be sure to read chapter 1, chapter 2 and the preface if you haven't already. Hope you enjoy this but please, refrain from leaving hate mail. Enjoy! :) Also realize that I wrote this story with the intention of it following directly after Breaking Dawn... 3. Confession As I woke up the next morning, I got ready faster than usual. “Where’s the fire?” Mom teased as I rushed down the stairs, nearly knocking her down in the process. “No fire,” I chuckled, dashing into the kitchen to quickly stuff my face with food. “I guess I’m just in a rush to hang out with Rachel again.” Seth too, but I wasn’t about to admit that out loud to her, she got all weird when it came to boys. I wasn’t very experienced on the boyfriend front. Any date that I’d had at a school dance was just a good friend, nothing serious, so if I were to tell my mom that I finally had a possibly serious relationship after just one day, she might flip out. I quickly left the house before she could manage to ask me any other questions. During the drive back to the reservation, I reviewed a condensed version of the events of last night. Only Rachel and Billy knew about my… illness. The boys on the Reservation tended to tower over me. I liked Seth, and there was a good chance, based on his actions last night, that he liked me too. I stopped reminiscing when I got to the faded red house, for fear that I might blurt out my feelings by accident. I slammed my car door shut and hurried up the steps to the house, eager to get on with the day. I rang the doorbell and no more than 10 seconds later, Jacob answered the door. “Hi, Grace, come on in,” Jacob greeted. “I’ll go get Rachel.” “Thanks,” I said as I sat on the couch in the living room. “Hey, Girlie!” Rachel called as she came into the room. “Hey! Thanks again for having me over last night. It was a nice distraction.” “I’ll say, I think Seth distracted you tons,” she teased. My face flushed bright pink. Had it really been so obvious? “Yeah, well, he started it,” was all I could manage to mumble in defense. “Don’t be embarrassed, I think it’s cute,” she said, touching my shoulder in an attempt to comfort me. “Yeah, yeah,” I giggled, because while I was ticked off that she pointed it out, there was no way I could be mad at her. --- The three of us, Jacob, Rachel and I, made our way down to the beach to meet up with some of the other kids from the reservation. It was warm day with the sun beating unusually bright from the sky. Some of the kids were dodging waves, while others stuck around the remains of the bonfire from last night. On the driftwood bench closest to us was Seth, a huge grin plastered across his face. I couldn’t help but grin back; his expression was so infectious. “Good to see you again,” I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist. He seemed just as surprised as I did that I had hugged him, but eventually warmed to my presence and hugged me back. The shock I received from his touch was not unpleasant or nearly as startling as it was the first time, it now was just a warm, tingling sensation that seemed to engulf my entire body. “Good to see you too,” he responded. I looked up to catch the last of a sheepish grin that was pointed in Jacob’s direction. I peered back to see Jacob grinning smugly at Seth. Probably just a reaction to me, I thought to myself. The four of us settled around the bonfire remains and chatted with the other kids there who seemed completely oblivious to our little exchange. “Wanna go see the tide pools?” Seth asked me, an eager look on his face. “Sure!” I answered. Seth then seized my hand and started to gently pull me towards the trees. I flashed a quick smile towards Rachel that Jacob caught and chuckled a little at. Rachel then proceeded to playfully punch him in the arm, though he barely seemed to notice. The tide pools were only a short distance away and perched on slightly higher ground than the rest of the water. I freed my hand from Seth’s strong grasp to peer into the little puddles and saw some small fishes, sea urchin, and seaweed. It was beautiful. I liked to think of the tide pools as ever-changing fish tanks, because when the tides came in and reclaimed the little pools, they replaced and added to the current collection, making them different every time. It took me a moment to realize that Seth was no longer next to me; he had found a rock overlooking the ocean and was sitting there, enjoying the view. “Mind if I join you?” I asked and smiled when he looked back at me. “Go on ahead,” he replied, patting a spot on the rock next to him for me to sit on. I walked around him, only moving my eyes from his to check my footing. When I finally made it to his side, I sat as close as I could and he wrapped his arm around me. Something about him just made me so comfortable and secure, like nothing could ever hurt me, not even my Leukemia… That settled it; I had to tell him about my illness. He deserved better than some sickly girl who wasn’t long for this world. I would tell him about me and if he didn’t want me anymore, I would understand, but if he still wanted me, then I was the world’s luckiest person ever. Before I possibly sent him screaming into the woods, I wanted to do something. I looked up at him from my spot nestled against him and found that he was looking at me. Make your move you idiot, I screamed at myself. I slowly moved my head closer to his and he followed where I was going. I closed my eyes, waiting for impact, and our lips touched. Fireworks went off in my head. It was a just a sweet, innocent kiss, but I swear, it was the most magical feeling I had ever experienced. I didn’t want it to end, but, like my destined ending was, it came much too soon. I sat there, breathless, staring at the marvelous guy sitting next to me. I had to tell him everything. It was the least I could do. “Okay, so I have something to tell you,” I solemnly. He just looked at me and nodded, confusion and worry crossing his face. I took a deep breath before continuing, hoping it would keep my emotional wall steady. “I have Leukemia and I’m going to die in less than a year. I really like you- you’re a great guy- but it’s truly unfair of me to lead you on like this, when I have an expiration date written on the bottom of my foot. I would understand if you didn’t want to be with me anymore, because like I said before, you deserve better.” He didn’t say anything but I saw the pain flood his face, draining away any remaining happiness from our kiss. Despite my best efforts, I couldn’t handle this, so I started to pull away, ready to run into the woods if I started to cry. He didn’t seem to want me to go, because his grip tightened on me as I struggled to get away. I looked back up to see that the pain was lessened by another emotion. Concern. “Can’t they do anything to help you?” “Yes and no. They can give me special treatments and radiation therapy and stuff but I didn’t want it.” “Why?” he asked, more emotions joining his pain and concern. Shock, confusion, anger. “Well,” I stammered, “If I had the treatments, they wouldn’t totally cure me. I’d maybe just live another year, but I wouldn’t quite be myself. The treatments make you weaker and stuff, so I chose to be myself and live out what little time I had left to its fullest.” I waited for his response to what I had just said, but nothing came. Instead, he took my face between his strong, warm hands and kissed me again. This kiss was different, still wonderful and magical but there was an urgent passion that moved his lips with mine now. He was the one who had to break the kiss. I sat there, gasping for air, as he seemed to compose himself. “I think you’re an amazing person, Grace, and, though this may sound cheesy, I love you just the way you are.” Seth sincerely said while looking deep into my eyes. He was right about the cheesy part, but I could see the pain that still lingered around him, so I didn’t mention it. Instead, I pulled his face into another kiss, a thank you to him for being such a beautiful person both inside and outside. --- We left the rock by the tide pools, holding hands, and strolled through the woods, asking each other questions. “Birthday?” I asked. “September 2, 1992,” he answered. “And you?” “August 20, 1992,” I replied. “That was last week, wasn’t it?” “Yeah, and I got my license so that definitely made it a sweet sixteen.” We continued on like that, asking all sorts of questions, until we made it back to the beach. The others around the bonfire had gotten some food and were using the new fire to cook. Seth and I took one of the unoccupied pieces of driftwood and Jacob passed us some clean sticks to toast our food on. I looked at the food that had been gathered and was again shocked by the massive quantity. The food, once again, was gone quickly and the boys got the most of it. A small fight broke out between Paul and some of the other boys who claimed that he got most of the food. “I’ll be right back,” Seth said, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. He then went over Pau and the others to join in the play-fight. They group of boys ended up in a dog pile with Paul squished on the bottom and Seth lounging lazily on top. He shot me a wide grin and I couldn’t help smiling back. The afternoon continued on like that, the boys roughhousing while the girls and I watched, laughing at the crazy things they did from time to time. Someone had pushed Jacob into the water and he was going around, trying to get the others wet. He and Seth were going at it for a while, Jacob grabbing at him while Seth nimbly avoiding his wet grasp. The scene sent Rachel and I into a laughing fit that distracted Seth a fraction of a second, and Jacob took advantage of that moment to draw him into a huge bear hug. “Yuck!” Seth muttered, now sopping wet too. He turned to me, a smile breaking across his face as he started to walk toward me. I quickly saw what he was thinking. “You wouldn’t…” I accused, backing away from the bonfire pit slowly. “I don’t know what you’re talking about!” he innocently exclaimed as his pace quickened towards me. Not trusting him, I turned around into a full sprint towards the path that lead back to the Black’s house. He caught me in mere seconds, pulling me into a wet embrace. “Ewww,” I giggled. I looked up to see he still had a silly expression on his face. How could I be mad at that? I stretched up on my tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek, followed by a playful punch to his arm. “Don’t do that again.” --- It got dark sooner than I wanted it to, but I reluctantly went home, not wanting to push my luck with my parents. Seth didn’t want me to go either, but I made plans with him to go see a movie with him tomorrow night. The drive home was easy and when I got home, my parents didn’t bother me too much, just asked if I had fun, which I did, and I went to my room with a sloppily made sandwich to eat for dinner. When I was done I got ready for bed, putting on my favorite sweats, washing up, and curling under the cover, waiting for sleep to take over. Category:Blog posts